


T'What The Fuck

by JohnIsGoneLaurens (ThatTreeBoy)



Series: T'What The Fuck [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Laf is Nonbinary, M/M, Multi, Oh, but he's not with anyone officially, everyone loves alex, i love peggy so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTreeBoy/pseuds/JohnIsGoneLaurens
Summary: Okie, so you should be able to figure out who's who without a list. Anyway, I have a few things to clarify.1) Most are in college (meaning they're either in college or already finished)2) Alex got a paid internship at the company George owns during summer like,, two years before this takes place3) Everyone is over the age of 184) Peggy is my favorite <3





	T'What The Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Okie, so you should be able to figure out who's who without a list. Anyway, I have a few things to clarify.  
> 1) Most are in college (meaning they're either in college or already finished)  
> 2) Alex got a paid internship at the company George owns during summer like,, two years before this takes place  
> 3) Everyone is over the age of 18  
> 4) Peggy is my favorite <3

_hamildone created a new chat_

_hamildone added group "Best Friends" to chat_

**hamildone** : H E L P

 **gayfreckles** : is it a gay crisis or can it like,,, wait??

 **Unsatisfied** : yeah, I'm kinda busy rn

 **Lafayeet** : worry not, mon petite lion

 **Lafayeet** : im here to listen!!

 **hamildone** : okie but you can't laugh though

 **fitemebruh** : we'll try not to

 **hamildone** : so,,, i may have been walking out of class

 **hamildone** : and i may have tripped

 **hamildone** : and i may have fallen into Jefferson's arms and said "'looks like im falling for you'"

 **hamildone** : bc my need to make a pun is stronger than my hate for Jefferson

 **hamildone** : anyway

 **hamildone** : then i ran away bc i was vvvvvv really embarrassed bc who does that??? especially with Jefferson???

 **hamildone** : like,,, that's so cliche

 **elizyah** : not to be rude honey

 **elizyah** : but that seems like a you problem

 **hamildone** : I,,,

 **Lafayeet** : lmaoooooo

 **fitemebruh** : death by Betsey

_gayfreckles added Jeffersin to the chat_

**Jeffersin** : iM SORRY I PaNICKED

 **hamildone** : E X P L A I N ?!?!

 **Jeffersin** : THEY INTERROGATED ME AND I MAY HAVE ACCIDENTALLY SAID WE WERE DATING BUT I MEANT TO SAY "'WE'RE NOT DATING'"

 **hamildone** : THAT EXPLAINS ALL THE TEXTS I GOT

 **hamildone** : wait,,, but aren't you dating Madison??

 **Jeffersin** : kinda???

 **Lafayeet** : this is,,, how you say

 **Lafayeet** : p r o b l e m a t i c

 **Unsatisfied** : Laf

 **Unsatisfied** : we love you and your Frenchness, but we are well aware that you speak fluent English

 **fitemebruh** : e x p o s e d

 **Jeffersin** : back on topic!!!

 **Jeffersin** : aren't you dating John?

 **hamildone** : yesdjkkebkw$:7&bsj

 **Jeffersin** : . . . ?

 **elizyah** : lmao John just tackled Alex

 **gayfreckles** : no

 **gayfreckles** : we're not dating

 **gayfreckles** : we could be but Alex is always playin

 **elizyah** : rt ^^^

 **fitemebruh** : rt ^^^

 **Lafayeet** : rt ^^^

 **Unsatisfied** : rt ^^^

_elizyah added MsStealYoWoman, washmedad, and ShotsFired to the chat_

**MsStealYoWoman** : rt ^^^

 **ShotsFired** : rt ^^^

 **hamildone** : HA

 **hamildone** : at least Burr finally has an opinion!

 **washmedad** : rt ^^^

 **washmedad** : Wait, what am I rt-ing to?

 **gayfreckles** : wanting to or previously wanting to date Alex but deciding Not To bc he's always playing games

 **washmedad** : Oh,,, I take mine back

_gayfreckles added SaltyMargarita to the chat_

**gayfreckles** : scroll up

 **SaltyMargarita** : boi I know you did not just say that

 **SaltyMargarita** : we all know you were thirsting after Alex the first summer he came to work for you

 **SaltyMargarita** : stop playing urself

 **SaltyMargarita** : don't act like you didn't save every picture of Alex we sent to you

 **hamildone** : wait what?

 **SaltyMargarita** : SHUT

 **SaltyMargarita** : remember that time when Alex wore those tight jeans that Herc made him to work??

 **SaltyMargarita** : and he and Laf were playing trashketball and Alex missed so he bent down to pick up the paper

 **SaltyMargarita** : don't think I didn't see you staring at his ass

 **hamildone** : waIT WHAT?!

 **washmedad** : I,,,

 **Lafayeet** : e x p o s e d

 **ShotsFired** : I was going to complain about being added into yet another one of your chats but then Peggy completely fucking destroyed Washington and I am L I V I N G

 **SaltyMargarita** : shut the fuck up you bald ass ugly ass toe lookin prepubescent boy

_ShotsFired has left the chat_

**SaltyMargarita** : know ya fucking place


End file.
